


dream of hope

by Achos_Laazov



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achos_Laazov/pseuds/Achos_Laazov
Summary: "...and then I'll ask you to count backwards from one hundred, Mr. President."





	

_One Hundred._  
The country is a very heavy load to bear on injured shoulders.

_Ninety-nine._  
But you're the President. You took an oath to protect its Constitution at all costs.

_Ninety-eight._  
Which right now, tells you to leave America in the hands of Peter.

_Ninety-seven_  
Suspicions about him... close... markets? The nation! Spirits... global... economics? Peter... gonna...

_Ninety-_

 

It's the first thing on your mind when you wake up.


End file.
